The goal of virtual reality (VR) is to immerse users in virtual environments. A conventional VR device obscures a user's real-world surroundings, such that only digitally-generated images remain visible. Those images are presented on a display such as, for example, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) panel housed within a wearable head-mounted device (HMD) or the like. In contrast with VR, augmented reality (AR) and mixed reality (MR) operate by overlaying digitally-generated content or entities (e.g., characters, text, hyperlinks, images, graphics, etc.) upon the user's physical surroundings. A typical AR/MR device includes a projection-based optical system that displays content on a translucent or transparent surface (e.g., plastic, glass, etc.) of an HMD, heads-up display (HUD), eyeglasses, or the like (collectively referred to as “xR headsets” or “headsets”).
Certain xR headsets utilize biometric technologies to authenticate an authorized user locally on that specific headset. The inventors hereof have recognized, however, that an xR headset may also be used as a “key” to log into other, external computing devices in communication with the xR headset, such as a desktop or a notebook. Moreover, when an xR headset communicates with an external computing device using a wireless protocol, simply being within range of the external device does not mean that the user is allowed or wishes to log onto that device. Accordingly, the inventors hereof have also recognized a need for secure key generation, unlocking, and/or transfer between xR headsets and other computing devices.